Tears To Roses
by Maymist
Summary: The Jhoto Grand Festival has finally come. Drew wants to win it at all costs. Deeply inside, he fears his female rival May, might beat him again. He questions himself, if she is friend or foe? Total Contestshipping. Rated T in case.
1. Turn Your Tears To Roses

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Drew's Point Of View_

_Why did I hold back before? Why was I so tense... _I questioned myself.

Sunset.

My favorite time of the day.

Well, I was sitting on a rock. While to my attention, my eyes stared into this lake blankly.

If you walked by me, you could tell my face seemed rather harsh and cold.

I bit my lip.

_She was just in Sinnoh... Now she's coming back here in Jhoto.. _

_She won before, but lost in the final round.... How could I have lost to her?! _

_She will soon over power me! What will I do...?_

_...._

_She even lost to a rookie Trainer in the Wallace Cup..._

_How did she beat me?_

Thoughts flowed threw my head.

_...._

_I can't let my Dad down... _

_I have to beat her! I have to win this Jhoto Grand Festival no matter what!_

_...._

Night.

The darkness took over the sky, with only rare stars to be seen.

I was still on that rock.

_Why am I so soft on her?_

_Why would I always help her?_

_.... Without my help, she would be nothing..._

_Is she my friend or foe?_

_...._

_Or even both?_

_....  
_

_Why am I getting closer to her, every time we meet?_

_Why did I give her those roses? _

_...._

I bit my lip._ " _I'll beat you_... May...." _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Drew's Point Of View_

Sunlight lid the immense blue sky. I looked up, hands in my pockets.

_I've really changed a lot... Passed the years..._

Myself looks up upon the sky.

_I used to be laid back and cocky... Why am I so serious now?_

I'm in Black Thorn City_... _

The Dragon City Of Jhoto_... _

My Grand Father lives here.

I remember he gave me a_... Dragon Thorn...._

I took the Dragon Thorn out of my pocket's, looking into my palm it laid.

He told me to give it to my Flygon, but_..._

For some reason. It's my good luck charm_..._

I'm hoping to visit the Dragon Den again. Only those who are worthy towards Dragon Pokemon can enter.

It's very _rare _to get in though.

I've passed the Master's test at the Dragon Den.

The Grand Festival is being held here in a few days.

Lucky me, I got here early.

Well_... _As always.

I smirked.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Drew's Point Of View_

Roaming around Black Thorn City, seemed mysterious.

I've always felt this feeling inside me, when I'm in this town.

A creepy feeling_... _

My eyes spot a Pokemon Center.

In my reaction I walked up the building.

Walking in, I see the place is empty.

However, my eyes are wrong.

I see a tall young man, with long flowing purple hair. He was standing in front of someone, I could not see who though.

I realized that this boy was _Harley_.

In my ears, I heard _sobbing. _

I raised an eye brow, still at the entrance of the door.

Harley turned his head and skipped away with a dark look in his eyes.

Our eyes did not meet.

My emerald eyes directed to this girl on the bench. The one that Harley was in front of.

She had brunette hair, seeing her sapphire eyes, orange sleeveless top like skirt, and seeing her green bandanna on her gentle head.

Yep.

That's my rival.

_May._

In my reaction, I walked up to her.

No words came out of my mouth, as I stood before her.

Her eyes did not meet with mine. Her head was down, tears trailed down her cheeks.

Without a thought in my head, I pulled out a rose to her head.

She looked up puzzled, which made her sobbing stop.

Along with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

She looked at the bright crimson flower.

It was such a unique rose.

Her face was speechless.

Her face turned redder than the flower.

_" _Harley, right? _" _I spoke calmly, along with some cockiness in my voice.

Still holding out the rose.

_" _Y-Yeah. Harley was j-just_..." _She broke into tears. _" _...being the biggest jerk ever! _"_

I looked at her calmly. _" _It's no surprise from him. Here. Take it. _" _

May took the rose gently. She sniffled.

_" _This is really for me? _" _May questioned.

I smirked. _" _Hey don't push it. _" _

She sniffed the rose, with a blush on her face.

I could tell she enjoyed smelling the fragrance in the rose.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Please review. I'm hope everybody liked it. I really like this story so far. May and Drew are so cute together. If you want me to update, ya better review. Thanks for viewing.  
_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW  
_**


	2. Turning

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Drew's Point Of View_

Puzzled, I just realized that I gave her that rose out of no where. It was like, I _had _to do it.

May looked up at me with a soft smile. _" _So Drew, are you entering the Grand Festival? _" _

_" _Of course I am. _" _I replied quickly.

_" _Oh_... _Well, I'm going to beat you _again _this time!_" _She said with rather convince, clenching her fists with a smile.

I shrugged. _" _Your no threat to me. I'll beat you, May. Just watch. _" _

I cold tell she was a little shocked with my wording.

She giggled. _" _We shall see! I'm even stronger than before! _" _

_" _Yeah, I bet. Considering you lost to a rookie at the Wallace Cup. _" _I stated smoothly. Not trying to smirk.

The brunette girl clenched her fists, _" _She just got lucky, okay! Besides_... _It's been awhile since she won_..." _May looked down.

_" _Well, what ever. I've got stuff to do. Nice to see you again May. _" _I spoke calmly. I smiled.

She smiled back slowly. _" _Thanks_... _Drew. _" _She whispered under her breath.

I chuckled, as the thought of her trying to make me not hear that. _Yeah right._

I suddenly paused. Seeing an old looking man, with jade like hair.

_" _Grandpa? _" _I questioned.

_" _Ah, there you are Drew. I've been looking for you everywhere. _" _He replied.

I walked up to him, along with May walking behind me.

_" _So, your entering the Jhoto Grand Festival. Hope you win. _" _He smiled.

I nodded. _" _Thanks, Gramps. _" _

He peered over me, seeing the girl that was behind me.

May winced.

_" _And who's this? _" _He question.

_" _This is my rival and my friend May. _" _I replied, looking at her.

May blinked clueless. _" _U-Uh_... _Hi? _" _She replied slightly shy and nervous.

My Grandpa laughed. _" _Aw, she's so cute! Lucky you Drew! _" _

_" _What?_" _I asked with numbness in my voice.

_" _I'll tell you when your older. _" _My Grandpa teased. I then figured out what he meant.

_" _Oh, be quiet_..." _I muttered, flipping my hair.

May blinked. _" _W_..._What are you guys talking about? _" _

My Grandpa smirked. _" _You'll find out in time, dear. _" _

_" _Well, I better get going. Bye Drew. _" _My Grandpa waved walking away.

_" _Later. _" _I muttered crossing my arms.

May was waving her arms with a big smile on her face, _" _BYE! IT WAS REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU! _" _

I looked at her with my arms crossed, _" _Your such a dork sometimes_...." _I muttered.

She clenched her fists, _" _W_..._What!? Oh, don't you know how to have fun! _" _She yelled at me innocently.

It seemed really cute, after all, her voice was way softer and shyer.

I smirked.

_" _Yep. Your just clueless. _" _I replied chuckling.

_" _Later, May. _" _I put my hands in my pockets and walked away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay, I know it's short. Oh well. Other chapter's will be longer. Please review if you want me to update. Thanks for viewing.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


End file.
